Grox
The Grox Empire is a space-faring kingdom consisting race of small cyborg aliens that live near the center of the Spore Galaxy. They control 2,400 stars and 5,000 T0 planets, making them one of the largest evil empires. They are the most powerful empire in the galaxy and are the main antagonists of the 2008 Maxis game Spore. They are very aggressive and it is hard for the player to ally with them. That makes it extremely easy to get into the galactic core, but it decreases relations with every other empire by 200 points, causing nearly every empire to declare war on you. The player does not need to destroy or ally with the Grox to reach the Galactic Core and win the game, but Repair Kits are recommended to survive the Grox, who will attack the player while they attempt to reach the Core. The Grox are known as the evilest and most hostile beings of the entire Spore universe and are hated by almost every philosophy. They destroy entire empires and even innocent creatures without visible reasons and have extremely powerful ships. Gallery TheGrox.png|Grox Groxrelationhp7.jpg|A fact is that they like breaking the galactic code. Grox.png|A Grox ship tcitrh017vkz.png Trivia *Destroying the Grox Empire grants the "Badge Outta Heck" badge; allying with them instead grants the "Dance with the Devil" badge. *The Grox make many references to human objects, suggesting that they might be of human origin. The same is true for Steve, except that he is not evil. *The Grox are physically frail as they have weak body parts. *Like every city, Grox colonies have an anthem. It starts with a long static sound, and later someone is singing. *There are many speculations why the Grox are around the core and who Steve really is. *Allying with the Grox will cause the player to immediately get a negative diplomatic score of 200 with every other empire in the galaxy excluding their own. This is because the Grox are the most feared and hated beings across the whole galaxy. *The Grox is the only empire to admire the player's usage of weapons that break Galactic Code. *Interestingly enough, they cannot survive on any planet with a terrascore of 1 or higher. Therefore, terraforming any of their planets to T1 will exterminate them. *In the Creature Stage, there is a chance that a crashed spaceship can be discovered. If it is of Grox origin, it releases a purple smoke. This adds no change to gameplay. *When Grox declare war on the player, they may say "Resistance is futile!" or "Exterminate!", which are obvious references to The Borg and Daleks of Doctor Who. Category:Aliens Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Barbarian Category:Deal Makers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extortionists Category:Game Bosses Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Hostile Species Category:Immortals Category:Imperialists Category:Liars Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Military Category:Misanthropes Category:Organizations Category:Parasite Category:Pirates Category:Polluters Category:Posthumous Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Slaver Category:Social Darwinists Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Supervillains Category:Supremacists Category:Terrorists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Warlords Category:Wealthy Category:Oppressors Category:Guardians Category:Genderless Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mongers Category:Sadists